


"Smack That" By: Duncan Joybottom Ft. Yenward Firestomp (Parody of Smack That by:Akon ft Eminem)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: DandR, DandR podcast, Dungeons and Randomness, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Smack that by Akon </p>
<p>Based on Dungeons and Randomness podcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Smack That" By: Duncan Joybottom Ft. Yenward Firestomp (Parody of Smack That by:Akon ft Eminem)

Yenward, Duncan, Upfront  
Duncan, Yenward  
I see Liara, could she be my lady, hey!  
I know you're creeping, I can see it from your shadow  
Wanna jump up on my pony, come on girl lets go  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it all night long  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
[chorus x2]  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh  
Upfront style ready to attack now  
Storm the Castle, put it on lock down.   
Group one got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the place, the wardrobe intact now  
I feel its on and crack now  
Ooh I see it, we wont back down  
I'ma call her then I put the mack down  
Money? No problem, pocket full of gold now  
I know you're creeping , I can see it from your shadow  
Wanna jump up on my pony, come on girl lets go  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it all night long  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
[chorus x2]  
[Yenward]  
Oh, looks like another Pub banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Duncan  
You can bank on it  
Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws  
The way she moves, foes stand in awe  
Looking like one of them porcelain dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my drawers  
Steps on field, didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, and shes like, * Hug *   
I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase  
No time to waste, back to my place"  
Plus from the Field to the crib it's like a week away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
And plus I got pal if you think you're game  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing  
Duncan!  
I know you're creeping , I can see it from your shadow  
Wanna jump up on my pony, come on girl lets go  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it all night long  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
[chorus x2]  
Yenward's rollin', keeping ' em rollin'  
Fie and ol' Malchus an' them rollin'  
Women just holdin'big booty rollin'  
Soon I be all in 'em an' throwin D's  
Rollen' no less than three  
Ride Minotaur's, yell weee!!!!  
Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately  
I know you're creeping , I can see it from your shadow  
Wanna jump up on my pony, come on girl lets go  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it all night long  
And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me  
[chorus x2]


End file.
